A Light in the Endless Tunnel
by EchoTaichou
Summary: We always knew what Yuuki's story was. What she went through. However did we really find out how she felt before she was put into the Medicuboid? Well we can find out now. Read on to find a story about pain...suffering...and sorrow. One shot!


**AN (Please read!): This is a story I wrote way back in November for my page on Facebook. Then I didn't post it till the final episode of Sword Art Online S2 came out, to avoid spoiling people. I also wanted to add a mystery air to it (and failed spectacularly) so I left the character's name blank in the first few paragraphs. Ugh...well enjoy! I personally liked this one (besides the name censor). ~Echo**

The Light in the Endless Tunnel

Pain…endless pain, assaulting the girl to the very core. Battering her, weakening her, pouncing at her. Her body was always so hot and cold, the fever making her shiver and sweat. Pain inflamed in her lungs burning it, scorching it, her own throat fueling the raging fire. She would then drown, in fluid, her own liquids. She would try and cough it out, however it just served to make the situation worse. More liquid will come out from her body, suffocating her, making her panic. She would move her body her trembling arms hoisting her, the pressure of her own body igniting a pain in her arms.

The girl retched out the fluids in her mouth into a small bowl nearby, the horrible taste spreading across her taste buds. She tried to cry out for her mother, her sister, her father….anybody. However words wouldn't come out, she let out a small whimper. Stop, stop, stop stop stop stop! She wanted it to stop, oh how she would give anything to make the pain in her body to stop. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she held them back. She knew that it wouldn't stop anything, it wouldn't stop the pain. Pain flamed in her chest again, making her writhe, wanting it to stop. After several minutes she lost consciousness, the burning feeling in her chest still in her.

The girl woke up, lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. The pain in her chest was gone now, however she still had her fever that made her unable to withstand the pain. She looked sideways, noticing that the bowl she threw up in, was gone and replaced. She slowly pressed her trembling fingers onto the bedside frame. The bed slowly began to recline upwards putting her into a sitting position. The white hospital room always left a unnerving feel in her, its aesthetic smell overwhelming her at times. A small knock on the door, the girl looked at it and gave out a quiet reply.

"Come in Akemisa-san." she spoke putting a bright smile on her face. She couldn't afford to have people worry about her, the last time this happened she hurt a lot of people's feelings.

"Ah _-san you were awake." The nurse asked bringing in a tray of food in. The girl smiled at her and nodded, "Hmm, well eat as much as you can. Don't strain yourself."

"Hahaha, you know me too well Akemisa-san." the girl laughed cheerfully through a mask of happiness, deceiving anyone from knowing she was in severe pain just a few moments ago. She looked at the T.V in the far end of the room, "Akemisa-san can you turn on the T.V?" she asked and the nurse complied switching the T.V on to the news channel.

"We have breaking news coming in. It has been three months since the start of the terrible incident of the Death Game." The girl carefully picked up her spoon with trembling hands and ate a bit of the soft porridge provided by the nurse. The girl looked on in interest, "The makers of Sword Art Online, Argus, has gone bankrupt and handed over their servers to the company RECTO."

A sudden knock on the door made the nurse turn her attention from the girl. "Come in." she said in a cheerful voice and bit back into her porridge.

"_-san, how are you feeling?" A gentle but manly voice reached her ears. She looked back to see a doctor standing by the doorway looking at her with a sympathetic eye.

"I'm fine! In fact I feel like I can go run a lap today!" The girl replied with a energetic tone, she actually did feel like she could run a lap.

The doctor smiled, "Good to know _-san." he entered the room and closed the door behind him, "Now _-san. How do you feel like meeting the rest of your family for a chat today? I know you haven't talked to them face to face for a few days."

The girl's face lit up, "Really?" the doctor nodded, she shoved the last of the porridge in her mouth, "Great! When are we leaving?"

"Right now if you don't mind. I'll explain a few more things on the way there." the girl nodded and hopped off the bed, grabbing her crutches and limping with the doctor out of the door. She winced at each step, but the thought of leaving this place gave her energy.

"So what do you want to talk about to my family and I?" the girl questioned as she limped beside the doctor.

"It's about your conditions to be honest. My name is Doctor Kurahashi by the way. I'm in charge of the long term care department of this hospital." The newly introduced doctor replied, "Ah, in here_-san." he opened the door for the girl. Inside the room sat the girl's family, a father, a mother, and a sister. All of them had sickly looking faces, however they all had smiles on their faces.

"_-chan!" the girl's sister shouted gleefully.

"Nee-chan!" the girl replied and hobbled towards her sister, embracing her tightly. Despite her sister's small stature, her loving hug was as tight as a vice.

"Aiko...don't break your sisters bones." the mother scolded softly, smiling softly at the scene before her. The father's was chuckling lightly.

Doctor Kurahashi smiled at the interactions of the family. He coughed to get their attention. "Hmm, sorry to break your little reunion, but I have some news that could help prolong one of your daughters health. Although sadly it cannot….regretfully be said for all of you."

The family immediately quieted down, and the father spoke up, "I don't care, as long as Aiko or _ get the medical attention I'm fine." Doctor Kurahashi raised his hand signaling the father to stop.

"This is not an easy matter sir. The new technology we have developed can only contain one person. It also requires intensive care and the user experiences severe pain at times. In fact, besides some check ups she won't be able to see any of you for the rest of your life." He explained, looking a bit downcast of not being able to prolong the life of any other people besides one.

The girl's sister and parents looked troubled at the offer, "Hey Kurahashi-san? What's the machine?" the girl inquired curiously.

"We don't have any name for it yet, however it is a medical version of the full dive technology. It's still in it's prototype and testing stage though." The doctor explained.

The full dive technology, one of mankind's greatest inventions. The Nerve Gear was the first mass produced full dive technology. However it was discontinued and scrapped after the fateful incident of the "Death Game". Kayaba the lead designer for both the Nerve Gear and the game Sword Art Online, designed them in a way that the 10,000 players who played the game were stuck and unable to log out. Then proceeded to make sure, fully utilizing the technology of the Nerve Gear that if the player dies in the game, the Nerve Gear will fry the player's brain. Killing them. The machine the doctor was talking about could very well still hold the same functions of the Nerve Gear. However…the girl was tempted. She clenched her fists. she and her family could barely leave the hospital due to their condition.

The girl often looked outside her hospital room, seeing the birds fly outside, always dancing with freedom, nothing restraining them from their joy in the skies. "I want to have that freedom, I want to be able to fly like that and have freedom." she didn't want to be stuck in a bed wasting her life away. Even if it meant the world had to be made into a virtual reality in order for her to experience her freedom, she will take it.

"I'll do it." the girl said firmly much to the shock of her family. The doctor also looked shocked, fully expecting the family or the daughters to reject his proposal. "I want to experience that world….besides aren't they going to release the new full dive technology? The AmuSphere was it?" the girl questioned, "Nee-chan can experience it with me!"

"But _-chan…it might be painful the doctors said-" Aiko was cut off by her sister.

"So? I experienced a lot of pain already nee-chan! You already know how it feels. Adding a bit doesn't matter to me! If I can gain that freedom, the depths of the virtual world. If I can live there…I'll be happy."

"_-chan…" Aiko muttered.

"Please Mom? Dad? Let me take this opportunity." the girl pleaded with her parents. They looked troubled.

"Dear…" her mother started, "I don't think its a good idea-"

"No mom…let _-chan do it." her mother looked at Aiko in shock. "She can make her own decisions…and I'm not going to live as long. She has a longer lifespan than me at this rate." Aiko grinned at her little sister. "Don't you dare die faster then me _."

The girl started to tear up, "N-nee...nee-chan." She mumbled and embraced her older sister once more. Everything that her sister said was true. Her parents were already confirmed to not last for a few more years. Her sister's health was deteriorating fast, at this rate she might not live till next year. However the girl despite her constant battle with pain and diseases still did not have an estimated deadline. She hated this disease, it ruined her life, ruined her families life. the one thing doctors still can't cure. Even with the highly advanced technology that humanity had, they still haven't found a cure for it.

However….if using this machine could help other people. If this machine could get past its testing stage, it could save more lives. She knew that much by the little information Doctor Kurahashi told her. She let go of her older sister and looked at Doctor Kurahashi in pure determination.

"Please let me do it!" She begged. Doctor Kurahashi looked at the girl in concern.

"Are you sure _-san? You probably won't be able to leave the room where the machine is kept in. Forever. I don't want you to separate from your family for-" Doctor Kurahashi was cut off.

"Kurahashi-san, I know you are thinking about the best for me and my family. However, I want to experience that world. I know that my mom and dad want the best for me. I believe this is the best for me Kurahashi-san. So please!" The girl begged. The doctor looked at the girl for a few moments, trying to determine if there was any hesitation, any fear. The girl still had a determined face, not having any drawbacks. Kurahashi gave in and nodded his head.

"Ok, I will let you in. However, feel free to leave the testing whenever you feel like it. I won't hold you back." The doctor said and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to the girl. "Whenever you are ready to move to your new room, please call me for me. I'll send a few people to help you. This paper holds the information to the new machine and my office phone number. Please feel free to look over the information." The girl grabbed the piece of paper has Doctor Kurahashi stepped out of the room bowing respectfully at everyone.

She looked at the piece of paper and smiled, this…was in a way a new beginning. A light of hope for her, for the freedom she has always wanted.

"Nee-chan you will come with me right? We need to explore this new world, together, make friends and have fun." the girl asked her sister carefully, hoping she wasn't going to feel lonely in the virtual world.

"Of course, _-chan. You know I can't leave you in there alone forever." Aiko smiled at Yuuki then looked at their mother and father, "You can't really join us can you?" She asked sadly.

There mother shook her head, "Our time is coming soon dears. We probably won't get to experience that world like you two will be able to experience."

The girl was confused, wasn't her parents supposed to last a few more years? The doctors said, her parents said...it wasn't supposed to be this fast. She looked at her parents in disbelief, "You…you aren't dying right? I thought we had a few more years!" the girl shouted as best as she can without her betraying her emotions. She wasn't supposed to be like this, she promised herself. That she will take on the pain and smile, that she will live her life to the fullest, that she won't back down or let anything stop her from achieving that promise to herself. However...why couldn't she take the fact that her parents were going to die soon?

"Because they were your emotional support" a small voice whispered in her head, "You depended on them when you were in pain, when you were in emotional distress. They backed you up when everyone rejected you for something you couldn't control."

Tears started to well up in the girls eyes and she furiously used her free hand to wipe them away.

"_…I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you and as much mom and dad wants to spend time with you, we know you two don't have much time either. Don't reject that offer from Doctor Kurahashi." her mother said, she lifted her hand up, "_, Aiko...come here."

The girl limped over with her crutches, "_…Aiko…my precious daughters. Your father and I will always love you. Don't you two ever forget that. Aiko, always look after your little sister. You know she always wounds herself in trouble, make sure she doesn't have too much trouble in that world before you go. _, its okay to cry once in a while. Just find someone to cry and lean on. Your older sister won't always be there for you."

Both girls were starting to cry openly now, tears were streaming down their faces. Their mother smiled sadly and wiped away their tears, "Now you two…promise me and your father one thing." the two girls nodded, "Promise me…that no matter what you won't give up till the very last moment, to live your life to the fullest. And…that to not die alone…virtual or real….find someone to pass away on. Aiko whether it be your little sister or _, someone you cherish or love dearly." They nodded, and both their parents smiled, their father then took on a somewhat stern impression.

"Well what are you two waiting for? You two aren't living your life to the fullest if you watch your parents withering away slowly. Go! Live it to the fullest! Don't you two dare come visit us early in the other world!" he said sternly and waved them away, "Go on girls…experience that world. Find out the meaning of life, don't waste the doctor's gift and this hospital's money on just standing there! Stop crying!" His two daughters nodded and wiped their tears away and he smiled, "Good. Now go…and remember, that I love you, whether you be in the virtual or real world." they both nodded furiously and limped out of the room, or in Aiko's case wheeled.

As the door closed behind them, the mother turned to her husband, "Weren't you a bit too hard on them?"

"They needed it…I don't want them wasting their precious seconds just crying and standing there for us." the father replied, he then went into a coughing fit. "Ugh….I feel like my time is drawing nearer."

"Dear….I don't think I can last much longer either." she replied and smiled sorrowfully at him, "Come here. It's getting cold."Using their wheelchairs the couple wheeled down the quiet hallways, never to see their daughters again, until the next life.

* * *

Close to the year later, the two embraced each other a final time and looked at the beautiful scenery outside of the window. The sun was high in the sky now and the sunlight, the trees and some light wind caused a demure dance of shadows. Two beautiful doves resting in the courtyard of the hospital took off and flew away towards the direction of the sun. The flapping of their wings almost heard throughout the hospital. They slowly disappeared from view.

Aiko and her little sister couldn't go to their own parents funeral. Thats how cruel their disease was. Never able to leave to their accursed safehaven to even pay their respects. However the two sisters promised each other that they will make two graves so beautiful in the virtual world that the even the greek goddess, Athena, would have trouble competing against it. And indeed did the two sisters did just that, after they entered the virtual world. A magnificent funeral performed by NPC's took place, and the two girls couldn't help but cry. Both at their hard work and the passing of their parents.

The girl's life through the new machine was hard and painful however she never complained. She won't complain. She couldn't complain. She was in the machine 24/7. They also cut off her pain receptors allowing her to lose all sense of pain. She will never leave the machine. The only thing keeping her alive were life support equipment.

However in the virtual world she was never in pain. She could always enjoy the amazing feeling she got from just running around, a feeling she wasn't able to experience for a long time. She would be able to leap, to explore to taste and smell. Every single day was an adventure for her, she would dance in the wind and grass enjoying the freedom. Freedom where she couldn't feel pain, where everything could be decided to naturally.

She came to love this world, this virtual world, her sister also came to love it too. They explored the world, entering into different games, sometimes she would get updates from her sister about the real world. About how the Death Game incident still hasn't ended. They already founded a small group by then, a group containing people who are similar to them, people stuck in hospitals because of various diseases and to explore the real world and communicate with people, they used the various means that the virtual world gave them to talk to each other. They explored, the girls older sister becoming the leader, always running around and playing. Making full use of the virtual reality, the chance it gave them. Until one day...both positive and dreaded news was informed to the girl.

In the virtual world, Akemisa-san's avatar told her the Sword Art Online players were released from the death game. After two years of being trapped inside that horrific death game they were finally released. All of them claiming that the Black Swordsmen Kirito saved them.

Kirito. Just by hearing this, the girl felt wanted to meet the player named Kirito, this person was the one who defied fate, which the SAO players were deemed dead or unsaveable by fate. However this one person, managed to free the players from their fate. The girl was somewhat inspired by this person. A hero among heroes.

"Akemisa-san," she exclaimed, " Is my sister on right now? I want to hear about this Kirito a bit more." As quickly as the excitement came to the girl, it faded just as so. Akemisa-san's face became very solemn. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of Doctor Kurahashi approaching. His black boots echoed on the cold linoleum floor. His usual appearance comforted the girl as he became a close friend to her, but this time...she dreaded his appearance.

"_-san… I am sincerely sorry to inform you…that your sister has passed away due to your shared illness." the girls eye's widened at the news.

Just a day before, she laid on her sisters lap, watching the sun on the top of a grassy hill as her sister stroked her hair. Telling her on how much she loves her. Aiko looked healthy and cheerful! The girl felt that the precious jewel of her life was about to slip out of her hand and shatter on to the floor. "It can't be…" she thought, "Nee-chan is way too strong to die this easily."

"Will I be able to see her once more?" The girl stuttered, tears glistening, " Please. I must see nee-chan one more time. P-please, nee- chan is the only family I have left, She couldn't have d-"

"Please dear," Akemisa-san spoke softly "Don't think of it like that. Think of it as travelling on." The girl looked up at Akemisa's avatar. Though putting on a brave face, the girl could see that Akemisa-san was trying very hard not to cry.

"Your sister was very brave." Doctor Kurahashi said solemnly. "Even in her last moments, she managed to smile. I'm sorry I couldn't save her..._-san" Doctor Kurahashi turned away, his white lab coat fluttering in the virtual breeze, giving the girl sometime to grieve for her sister. The girl was too distressed to notice, but when the Doctor turned away, a glittering tears were cascading down his face. His voice was beginning to crack up.

"_-san, before your sister died, she sent you a letter into your inbox. She wanted you to read it alone...I promised her that much." With that, Doctor Kurahashi signed off. The girl turned back to look at Akemisa-san. The young women, the closest person that she had for a mother, was smiling sadly down at her.

"_-san...I'll leave you be for now." And the nurse with a quick flick from her fingers logged off.

The girl slowly opened her messages, and sitting there was a slightly pulsing message from Aiko. She pressed it and a small silver sphere materialized and floated down onto her awaiting hands. An holographic button appeared above it and the girl pressed it with her trembling fingers. It blinked and a voice rang out from the device.

"Yuuki-chan if you are listening to this…I have probably passed away." The girl now named Yuuki gave out a small whimper and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Yuuki-chan.I'm recording this a few hours before my operation. I wanted to spend so much more time with you….however I'm afraid this operation might fail. The days….the days I've been with the Sleeping Knights have been the best. Guild leader…..who would've thought that? But...I have a confession Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan...when we were born, I was your older sister because I was of course born a few minutes earlier than you. One day I promised myself, when we played around outside when were little kids, that I'll do my best to protect you. However…..now, deep down, no matter how many times you deny it, that I always was the best older sister. I knew….that I wasn't able to protect you, to watch over you, to make your life even a little better." Tears were leaking onto the ground from Yuuki's eyes. Her inner emotions in turmoil, her older sister always did everything she could. Just by being beside her it comforted Yuuki. Surely her sister knew of that?

"Mom and dad told us to make the most of our lives. I think I made the most of my life. Remember yesterday? I know I was content with my life...somewhat. The only one regret I have...the sin I committed, was that I was not able to protect you properly. Like how a real older sister should. When you came home after school before we came to this school. The look on your face after the insults and taunting you got from some of the teachers of your school, it was absolutely devastating. I didn't want to see that look ever again. I was beyond mad...I was enraged at the teachers. How could they do this to you? You done nothing wrong. Our family has done nothing wrong. But we were hated on by the community just by existing. I went to your school, to tell them off, to give them a piece of my mind, to show them...how full of life and how you were no different from them. I didn't want you to get discriminated just by this damn disease! But...but," A small sobbing could be heard from Aiko in the message, "But I couldn't tell them off…once I saw the look on the teachers faces...I cowered away. I ran! I couldn't face the...not even to protect my little sister. What kind of sister was I? Aren't I despicable? I called myself your older sister in front of you, to other people however...I knew...deep down inside of me. I knew that I couldn't protect you. I didn't have the ability…the courage. I could only watch silently as you took every blow...every insult, and even only watched as you took my own suffering and problems onto your shoulders. I soon realized...that the more years we spent together. The more I started to rely on you." The sobbing in the message from Aiko was louder, Aiko's voice was trembling her sobs of regret and self loathing evident.

"So…so…Yuuki…I'm sorry. I know this apology isn't enough...but it's all I have for now. I'm sorry I couldn't support you. Even if I appeared strong...and it looked like I had courage...I borrowed it from you. I'm probably the worst older sister you could have but...you always loved me. I...I don't know if I can ever repay it. Yuuki-chan...please promise me one thing. One promise for your baka onee-san. Yuuki-chan please…please find someone who can become your older sister figure. A person...who can hold your hand when you are troubled. One that can do something I can never do...one who can protect you properly. One who can back you up properly. One who can do what I always could never do. Yuuki-chan…I'm sorry...this farewell. T-thank you. As… the guild Leader's dying wish...I leave you in command of the Sleeping Knights." The sobbing voice of Aiko slowly faded away and left Yuuki alone with a dim floating device. It stopped floating and slowly lowered onto the ground with a small clink.

Yuuki stared blankly at the the slightly fluctuating sphere lying still on the virtual ground. The tears were already dripping off her face at a fast pace. "...Why?" Yuuki slowly whispered, "Why onee-chan? Why must you always...degrade yourself like that? I knew...onee-chan. That you went to confront the teachers…But it was fine you couldn't face them. Your feelings...your attempts...that was what was important to me. That was all I needed. It gave me all the strength...the encouragement I needed. Remember the days when I stood up for you? It wasn't because you weren't able to protect yourself...it was because I wanted to protect you. I wanted to repay you for giving me the courage I needed to push through everyday. Nee-chan...you were the light in the endless tunnel of pain. I could always reach out to you...ask for guidance, have fun…you were truly...the older sister I wanted. No one can ever...ever replace that. But nee-chan...the promise...the promise that you are making me keep. I'll try and fulfill it nee-chan." As if in acknowledgement the sphere shone dimly and Aiko's last message to Yuuki slowly disintegrated into small polygons. Disappearing into the air. And Yuuki could swear...that she heard a quiet, "Thank you" drifting by.

Yuuki's final declaration to Aiko slowly echoed off into the virtual room….slowly disappearing. Her moment of bravado and reassurement echoing into nothing. For a few moments, Yuuki could do nothing but cry, then her legs didn't support her anymore and she went down on her knees, the cries slowly turning into wails of sorro. As if sensing the distress of the young girl in the virtual room, the light upbeat BGM changed into a sad tune, caressing Yuuki gently.

* * *

A day passed, then that day turned into a week, then into a month, then close to a year. The Sleeping Knights The original guild that Aiko founded, was now led by Yuuki. They traveled, and they traveled into the various virtual worlds offered up by mankind. Going through the world of guns, the world of insects to the world of animals. Eventually after many months of traveling they stumbled upon the world of faries, Alfheim Online. One of the few successful fantasy themed VRMMORPG's. And in there, in this beautiful world, they decided they will make their final memory together. Before they disband, they will make one final memory with each other, one memory the whole virtual world will never forget. However they needed help to achieve that goal.

And on one fateful day, Yuuki met her second older sister. The second person to illuminate the path for her. It was her light in the endless tunnel.

~Fin~

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism and encouraging reviews are always welcome!**_


End file.
